The Q Team
by Emperor Quintana the Superior
Summary: Here's a mad awesome tale whipped to perfection when you blend Pokemon, Quintana Corp., and The A-Team together...


**Disclaimer:**

I have absolutely no ownership in The A-Team, Pokémon, Star Wars, or other of its related copyrighted material in any other matter whatsoever; the aformentioned trademarks & copyrights are currently and separately reserved by their owners and creators. Copyrights are meant to be annually purchased from their main companies creating their trademarks; however, they can be considered very expensive. In addition, copyrighted material can only be used for free when using it for non-commercial purposes (i.e.: mention it in a social conversation, use it for entertainment purposes.) But I **do** own the Q-Team and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns (it's free for me, because _I_ created it), so don't even try to use it for commercial purposes without my thorough permission!

* * *

**The Q-Team**

by Emperor Quintana the Superior

_A/N (Author's Note): _"Going commando" is defined as acting like a commando; simply involving in taking cover and proceeding at one's own risk, just in case an enemy approaches. "Fade in" and "fade out" can call for the gradual appearing and disappearing of pictures as well as sounds. "Cut to" calls for a sudden change to the shot described, while "dissolve to" requires a slower change. When a camera "dollies in," it moves closer to its subject. The script format only applies to the intro at the moment.

(Intro starts. Fade in: A chopper is seen landing on a grassy plain; one college guy, two teenagers, one kid, and a Pikachu left the chopper and went commando into the woods.)

**Announcer:** In 2006, a small band of Imperial Separatists were charged with treason for threatening to overthrow the U.S. Government. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security correctional complex to an undisclosed underground location.

(Cut To: An abandoned mining facility is in sight. Camera dollies in. Background begins to slightly fade to black.)

**Announcer:** Today, still wanted by the Government, they survived as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The Q-Team!

(Machinegun sounds can be heard after a steel wall that had a large, bold inscription read "THE Q-TEAM" closed in the background; bullet holes began scattering all over the steel wall. "A-Team" Theme Song begins playing. Cut To: An army truck was seen chasing a Jeep. A cannon was launched from the army truck, hurling an explosive projectile at the Jeep, causing it to explode. Cut To: The Emperor portrayed as a much younger John "Hannibal" Smith was seen on top of an army truck wielding an M-60 machinegun, rolling to the right, firing shots at will. Cut To: The Emperor, on top of a vice cop's corpse, giving out a Quintana Salute. Cut To: The Emperor, cleverly disguised as a lamppost, smiling and giving a thumbs-up.)

**Emperor Quintana** as John "Hannibal" Smith

(Cut To: Ash and his Pikachu fighting against a vicious gang of city mobsters. Cut To: A human-sized Tyrannitar droid passed by Ash and Pikachu, in which pointed at it suspiciously)

**Ash Ketchum** as Templeton "Face" Peck

(Cut To: Max broke out from a coffin and fired his auto-repeating rifle. Cut To: Max, disguised as a shady figure, sporting a long, grey trench coat, looking up, surprised. Cut To: Max, on top of a rock, holding the Imperial Flag.)

**Max** as H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdoch

(Cut To: Brock tackled a gang member, leaving other members running away. Cut To: Brock recklessly driving a van. Cut To: Brock, in a open convertible, slowly turned his head around to the right, facing back, looking tough.)

&** Brock** as Bosco "B.A." Barracus

(Cut To: A government helicopter pursuing an executive motorcoach. Cut To: Executive motorcoach hanging a hard left, while Emperor Quintana shoots down enemy forces from above. Cut To: Motorcoach seen from above, continuing to motor away; helicopter explodes. Fade to black.)


End file.
